The invention relates generally to welding systems and more particularly to welding systems utilizing an engine coupled to an air compressor and welding generator in a single unit.
Welding systems generally use an electrical current (e.g., welding current) to perform welding. The electrical current may be provided by an electrical power source (such as a power grid or battery) or an electrical generator coupled to a mechanical power source. Examples of mechanical power sources include engines that output power via a rotating drive shaft. Typically, the drive shaft is coupled to other devices that consume the energy provided by the rotating drive. For instance, welding systems often include internal combustion engines (such as gas or diesel engines) and an alternator or generator configured to convert the mechanical energy generated by the engine into electrical energy (e.g., electrical current). These systems are often referred to as engine-driven welding generators. An advantage of an engine-driven system is the potential portability of the system. For instance, welding systems that employ a generator coupled to an engine are typically configured as standalone units that do not have connections to a supplemental power source, such as a power grid. This may be useful for systems that are traditionally operated at remote worksites.
In addition to needing a source of welding current at a worksite, welding operators often desire other outputs to more efficiently complete a job. For example, a welding operator may also use compressed air to operate plasma cutters, air tools and the like. Typically, compressed air is provided via a standalone air supply. Thus, a welding operator may use, both, a standalone engine-driven welding generator and a standalone air supply. The independence of the two units may increase the amount of time and labor involved with setup, transportation, and so forth. In addition, the independence of the two units may result in an increased amount of maintenance and repair costs due to duplication of parts. Unfortunately, existing welding generators may not perform properly with the addition of an air compressor due to the increased load on the engine. For example, the increased load due to an air compressor may result in a drop in power output to a welding torch, which can cause problems with the welding process.